synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Relic: Test of Light
'hymum' Tommy walked left and right as he looked into the cave that seemed to go for miles wondering where Shade was and if he was okay. Suddenly his wrist started ringing as he pressed the button and saw Leina in the view. Shade tumbled out of the cavern, dizzy and exhausted. "Looking for someone?" he asked, smiling. "Or would you prefer I go back in there, dismember the creature who just forked over my newest power, and hand over it's head?" "I'll call you later....." Tommy whispered as he turned and was shocked to see the condition Shade was in, "Boy what happened to you? Looks like you went ten rounds with a god or something." He said handing him some ointment for his wounds as well as some bottle water. "You could say that. Pissed me off though. He used everyone against me, especially my only love. If I ever see him again, he's dead." Shade said, taking the ointment and covering the more major wounds. "Now then, shall we finish what we came here for, or twiddle our thumbs?" Tommy sensed something new was filled inside Shade that reminded him of his biggest rival ever, "Alright then let's get going." He said as he started walking towards the direction of the final item. Shade walked behind, feeling emotions he never felt before. For the entirety of his "life", he had a beautiful woman who stood beside him no matter what, even as he was damned. He was a fraud, a copy. Although, that did beg the question he had yet to answer, or find an acceptible one. If he wasn't ever human, how did half of his memories come about? Plus the fact someone spent years waiting for the right people to be born...he was betting on his creator as the one behind it all. Tommy could sense the uneasiness eminating from Shade but decided not to ask until he wanted to talk about it. The two traveled till the sun came down at which the two found another safe cave to spend the night to allow Shade time to recover from his ordeal that he endured. Tommy was chomping down on some meat when he looked outside the cave at the stars shining brightly in the sky. "Man, hard to believe that each of those stars lived a galaxy filled with different species." He said smiling. "Yeah. And if we don't hurry, it'll be all destroyed. And I'm to blame. If I didn't have a desire to live, this wouldn't be happening." Shade said, still pondering the oddity of his supposed memories, of a sister that was never his, of a mother he never had, a father who was never there. "Just think, might be better if I wasn't 'born'." he added with disgust. "Maybe.... then again maybe not, I've notice something different about you Shade and it isn't because of the relic you got or whatever enemy you faced. It has to do with what you finally regained..... Yourself." Tommy said as he stood up and walked out of the cave. "I know to you it might not seem like the best idea in history but trust me, it'll be one of the greatest moments in your life when you realize who and what you truly are, not what someone else told you to be." He said looking at him. "You say I regained myself? I'd say you're right. I've always doubted everything about me. Who am I? Why must I be broken open as if God decided to use me as a cosmic joke? I lost everything I knew when I was a child. God must hate me or something. Oh, wait. I don't freakin exist. When I die, I'll be nothing. Once my limbs go dumb in the embrace of the abyss, I won't see hevean or hell. To me, God doesn't mean anything. That's what I truly have. A deity that means nothing to me. Tell me, if you could walk with all the death and chaos that I lived in a pile of fake memories, would you try? Or would you go mad from realizing my heart aches for nothing?" "If it coming to the conclusion that I finally would realize who I was meant to be then I would do it fifty times over." Tommy replied sitting back down into the cave. "It's hard for me to imagine if God really does exist because of everything that I used to believe in turned out to be false. However given the fact I'm still even breathing at this point is nothing short of a miracle so maybe the reasons for everything you ever been through were leading up to this moment?" He said as he got up and walked towards Shade. "Listen I know you might not want to believe me or not, but no matter what happens to me or you or anyone I can atleast say it's been intresting getting to know you Shade Kageyo." Tommy said extending his hand for a shake. Shade shook his hand. "Trust me, you'll be seeing worse as I start getting more emotions back." "I've dealt with something more than you ever could be." Tommmy replied as he shook Shades hand and went to his mat to get some rest. 'Morning' The morning sun rose on another day in Thymum as many of the Hydra's were now appearing more frequently all over the location of the final relic. Tommy and Shade arrived just as they saw the entrance to the cave which was blocked by a nine-headed Hydra. "Oh beautiful You get the two stone golems while I have to deal with Mr. Eight-Head right there." Tommy said as he and Shade were standing behind some rocks to avoid being detected. "Nine. He has nine heads. you miscounted." Shade corrected. "Worse, he's huge. Makes the one we killed the other day look like a bug." Tommy took in his biggest breath ever and came out of hiding, "Big or not we don't have time to waste, the last relic is in there and I'm gonna make sure we get it." He replied as he walked calmy towards the beast. Shade jumped in front of Tommy. "Kid, that thing might decide to eat you. I've lived a full life. Let me become ugly's chew toy while you slip passed me and into the cave. I might not be as fast as before, but I'm sure I can distract it." Tommy chuckled a bit before instantly passing through Shade like he wasn't even there, "Relax, there is another reason I am the Leader of The Legendary Six." Tommy said as he went in front of the beast which roared right into his face. TOmmy roared back but even louder causing some of the rocks to break apart and the Hydra to lay down in front of Tommy. "Come on, he's friendly just wanting to make sure I was the one." Tommy said happily as he pet the Hydra. "Oh that's not fair. I wanted to test out my new skills." Shade said, mock pouting. "Relax you'll have your chance soon after I get the relic and then we go after Voulkrin but for right now just stay here with the Hydra." Tommy replied as he entered the cave. "Fine." Shade growled, sitting on the ground and assuming a metitative position. 'Inside the cave' As Tommy entered the cave and started walking deeper and deeper into it, moments of his life suddenly passed by him as if he was reliving them. All he could think of was everything that he had done up to this point and unlike Shade he still couldn't find meaning into why a Human who is bred for Chaos and Destruction would be able to lead The Protectors of the Universe. "Tommy......." The sound of a female voice echoed through the cave. "Who's there????" Tommy replied as looked around and couldn't see anyone. "You know who Tommy........" ''It said making Tommy looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming until he saw what appeared to be glowing aura surrounding the entire cave as it all headed towards an opening of light. As Tommy ran through the light he found himself in what appeared to be a church from Human-design, he looked around and looked at the alter with someone standing there with a cloak. "Were you the one who called me???" Tommy asked steping foward. "''Yes.... I am glad to see you have arrived, I am known as Andromana." The person said as the person shreaded the cloak and revealed a very endowed woman holding a sword at the hip. Tommy slightly blushed but shook his head realizing that this was part of the trial in order to retrieve the weapon he seeked. "What must I do in order to recieve the relic I seek?" Tommy asked. Andromana smiled as she then transformed into a stream of light which flew all over until it wrapped around Tommy's body as it then regained physical form with her hand right on Tommy's neck. "I'' can sense in your heart that you see what you wish so why not claim your reward''?" She said as she started to slightly reveal her breast. Tommy blushed but then pushed her out of the way as he glared at her, "I am not here to be tempted by you, I need the Relic now!!" Tommy roared summoning his Weapon-Form. "Oh come now put those away....... after helping to rid the universe of Weivlar, don't you believe you earned the right to everything your heart desires." She said changing her form into now wearing a bikini two piece. "Enough!!!" Tommy roared as he quickly went in for the slash but was instantly stopped by one finger as he was then paralyzed from his entire body. "Silly boy, why do you deny your primial instincts after all no matter what you have learnd you're still just human." She said as Tommy fell to the ground and she sat on his stomach. "I may be Human but I will not subcome to basic emotions." He said as she laughed and slightly licked his cheek. "No matter who you try to convince wheither it be me or the entire universe, nothing will ever change what you truly are." Andromana said as she showed the earth and many of it's inhabitants. She then picked a random location. "In existance there are parts of chaos Sentiant Beings will always posses, Sloth, Greed, Rage, Lust, Pride, Envy, and Gluttony. It lives within us creating chaos and destruction" Andromana said showing Tommy images of slaugter, pestillance, and death. Tommy tried to endure as much as he could but finally snapped and cried histarically, "Why must you show these awful images?!" Tommy shouted as tears poured down his face. "To show that you must stop denying who you are, you were born human and you will die human but that does not mean even with Jakin that you yourself are immune to evil." She said as suddenly energy emered from her hands as she pressed on his forehead. "I have deemed you worthy to wield this weapon but you must never forget that good is not always good and evil will not always be evil." Andromana replied as she disappeared leaving Tommy alone and passed out. Outside the Cave Shade was sitting outside of the cave eyeing the hydra carefully. He didn't trust the giant serpent, nor it's tendency to regrow heads as often as they were cut. In fact, he flat out hated snakes, their unhinged jaw always scared him. C'mon kid. Get through with it. I'm liable to cook us a reptile dinner if you make me wait anymore. After an hour later or so, a black figure was walking towards the entrance of the cave as it then went out into the opening and was revealed to be Tommy wearing jeweled Gauntlets on both his forearms. "Oh man haven't had anything like before." He said rubbing his head as he sat down on a rock and looked at Shade, "How long was I gone?"